The force shall set me free
by AllHailTheEmpire
Summary: The Sith conquered, destroyed, hurt and killed all those who opposed them. But now they have gone extinct, only ancient holocrons and the Spirits of long dead warriors remain of the one rich legacy that was the sith. But by an accident Jaune stumbles upon something buried deep within the mountain, forgotten by Remnant and will change his path forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The force shall set me free**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Jaune was lost.

Granted that was not unusual, he was lost on a long variety of subjects but this was just embarrassing.

He was lost on the forest next to his home town!

"And the day before I leave to Beacon too" he said to himself with a frown.

Beacon, the thought brought a small smile to his face.

He wasn't sure how but he had managed to do it.

Faked his way inside Beacon.

It was honestly funny in a weird sort of way, he was so worried about getting into Beacon that he hadn't considered the fact that he was a very mediocre fighter.

"I will worry about that later, right now priorities Jaune, I have to find a way out of this forest"

He realized he was speaking alone again and frowned.

That was no way a future hunter should act.

He should be swift as a Beowulf, do some recognizance and find his way out.

"An advantage point!" he realized.

That was what he needed, he walked towards the lone mountain that he had spotted earlier and started his hike towards the top.

It wasn't even that high he realized.

At most it would be a small building.

As he reached the top of the mountain he couldn't help but smile.

There it was.

His town.

Huh, this would be the last time he would see it in a good while.

All of the things he had grown so accustomed to see will be gone.

That was the reason why he had decided to take this little walk on the woods.

As a way to say goodbye.

A small tinge of sadness echoed in his soul, he hadn't planned on telling his parents or sisters that he was leaving to Beacon.

He had of course a letter prepared for them.

He would nail to the table so that they would all see.

But he was forced to do it these way, he reasoned with himself.

They didn't believe he could be a hunter, his sisters had laughed, his mother had shook his head.

And his father.

He turned his hand into a fist.

His father despised the idea of him becoming a hunter, he had avoided the topic like a plague back when he was younger and in recent years he refused to answer him.

He felt he was going to shame the family.

Or at least that was how Jaune interpreted it, but just the mere thought of that made him feel one thing.

Anger.

"I'm not a failure, they will see" he said sadly as he started his descent down the mountain.

But luck was not on his side today.

Because as he took the first steps down, the floor beneath him was destroyed as if something had exploded beneath him.

Jaune screamed in panic as he fell down into the abyss, his skin being cut by the rocks as he fell.

He hit the ground hard and a loud CRACK filled the air.

"My arm!" Jaune screamed in pain.

His arm was broken, he couldn't move it he realized terrified.

He stood up clumsily pain clouding his mind.

He focused himself to focus and found out that he couldn't see anything.

Darkness surrounded him.

He shallowed nervously as he tried to feel his surroundings, his hand hit thin air multiple times but at last he found solid rock.

Jaune used it to steady himself.

He wanted to scream, but there was no way he could do that, it would alert everything down here of his presence and worst of all, they had one key advantage over him: sight.

Grimm could see in the dark, he could not.

So he would play it safe and try his best to find the way out only with one arm.

He paled as he realized that fact, he had to dig his way out with just one hand.

"Oh god I'm going to die" he thought in panic.

His life hadn't even started and it was already ending.

Alone, in a tomb of rock and darkness.

He snorted at how edgy that sounded.

Just as he was about to resume his exploration he felt something call out to him.

"Jaune..."

"What, who is there?!" he said in panic, all the ghost stories he had used to scare his younger siblings coming to mind.

"Come Jaune…"

The voice was deep, dark and malevolent. Just by hearing it you knew that there was power in them.

His mind screamed at him to not listen, that this was just a trick caused by the pain and fear.

But it was the last thing he had, another part said.

He closed his eyes and started to walk towards the voice.

He didn't know how but he knew where to go.

Jaune walked in pitch blackness without tripping or running into a rock.

He knew where everything was, what rocks to avoid, what places to turn.

It terrified him to the core.

Just before he could put more thought into it, Jaune arrived at a room illuminated by a red stone in the middle of it.

He immediately made his way to it.

Fixated on it, as if it was calling to him.

"Is not just one" he said in surprise.

Three small red crystals in the shape of a triangle stood in what appeared to be an altar.

Jaune felt sweat running down his forehead.

This little things where not of this world.

The whispers they gave out, the heavy weight in his heart at just being near them.

But he needed them. He didn't know why but he needed them.

"I will use them to find my way out" he said to himself as he reached forward and grabbed the first rock.

His fingers made contact with the stone and he stopped.

But what if moving them was dangerous?

Like in all those movies where moving the ancient relic made the entire thing collapse.

A war raged in his mind and confusion clouded his mind.

But as he debated with himself he didn't realize something.

The pyramid like thing was moving.

It was opening.

Jaune let out a yelp as he was thrown back to the ground by an unknown force.

He looked up in fear as a malevolent figure stared at him.

He was shrouded in what appeared to be a dark cloak.

As if he void of life, only his mask had color in it.

The mask was not very elaborate.

A skull like form with red marks.

An intimidating sight.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked, but the figure didn't respond it merely held out his arm into the air.

By his command two other figures appeared.

One a bald man with a frown on his face and the other was a ghostly being with sharp teeth an intricate helm that had horns.

"I am Darth Bane, Dark Lord of the Sith, who comes to me for knowledge?" the bald one said as he looked at him in disgust.

"My name is Marka Ragnos, one of the first Lords of the Sith"

The shadowy figure spoke as well but Jaune didn't understand him, his voice sounded distorted, as if he was far away.

"What- what are you?" Jaune said at last at the three figures.

Bane frowned even more and spoke up "A sith is a being that uses the force with raw emotion, bends it to his will and achieves the thing that he seeks"

Jaune didn't understand. The force?

What was that?

"I sense much doubt in you Jaune" Marka Ragnos said his teeth transforming into a vicious grin as he saw the fear in Jaune's eyes.

"I was the one that sensed you, I felt your anger your frustration and your great potential"

Jaune looked away in shame.

"Why do you turn your face from me boy? There is no shame in your anger, use it to become stronger let it flow through you, denying your nature will only lead to failure"

"I don't understand" Jaune said shaking his head.

"Ah but you will" Marka Ragnos said and in the blink of an eye he was face to face with Jaune.

Jaune gasped in fear and tried to get away but Ragnos grabbed him by the head.

Once he had him Ragnos closed his eyes and focused.

Jaune screamed as he felt million bolts of electricity cursing through his body.

Ragnos smiled sadistically as Jaune twisted on the ground before him.

He could feel the power of the boy.

His untapped potential.

He finally let go of Jaune who was breathing heavily.

"Feel Jaune, feel the force around you" Ragnos said as he raised his hands into the air.

Jaune stood up and tried to run but before he could, he noticed that he felt different.

He could feel two presences behind him.

Their hate, their power.

Jaune turned around to look at Ragnos in confusion.

"What did you do to me?"

"I just opened a new world to you Jaune, the force is all around, you feel it, command it!"

"How do… I don't…"

"Oh but you can, in due time you shall know more but using the force should come to a Sith as simple as breathing is to a child" Ragnos extended his arm and a rock levitated in front of Jaune.

"Wow" Jaune said surprise.

The rock floated back to Ragnos who smirked.

"Catch" Ragnos said and threw the rock at Jaune who didn't have time to block it and it him square in the chest.

He groaned in pain and felt dread as more rocks started to float.

"Reach into the force and stop them!" Ragnos commanded and started to hit the boy with the rocks.

Jaune felt the rocks hit against his body, one by one hitting harder than the last.

He didn't understand what to do, did he needed to extend his arm? Use his mind? What was he supposed to…?

CRACK

A large rock hit him in the ribs shattering them.

Jaune screamed and in a fit of confusion, pain and rage extended his one good arm at the rock.

Jaune felt it flow out of him, raw power.

The rocks where all destroyed as if hit by an explosion.

As the dust fell to the ground Jaune looked at his fist in surprise.

"Now you see" Ragnos said.

Jaune shook his head.

"This... power is… where does it come from?"

"It has always been there Jaune, you were just blind to it and now you have taken the first steps into the path of becoming a Sith"

Jaune frowned at him.

"And what makes you think that I want to become a…a Sith"

Ragnos chuckled "I sense desire in you boy, a need for approval, a need to become the best…"

Ragnos paused and closed his eyes.

"Hunter, yes, you want to be the greatest hunter"

Jaune blinked

"Did you just read my mind?"

"I'm not wrong am I? Look at yourself Jaune do you really think in your state of mind and body you will be able to achieve what you desire?"

No, he knew that.

But that didn't mean he was going to give up on it.

But… this power.

He had destroyed rocks to dust with it.

If he used it for good, he could become… a great Hunter.

"I… why me? In all the world why me?"

Ragnos chuckled darkly

"Does that really matter to you boy? The offer is here, you can go back to wander in the dark of the ruins or you can embrace the Dark side of the force and become a new man, a powerful man"

Jaune remained still.

"Does this Dark side of the force, need anything from me?"

Ragnos shook his head.

"It does not, you may use it as you see fit"

"That sounds too good to be true, are you sure there is no catch?"

"Once you enter you cannot go back to how you once where"

Jaune nodded, it made sense.

He focused on his past.

His failures.

How will that Jaune do in Beacon?

Failure.

He would found failure once more.

He would be found out or worse, he would not be good enough.

"I will, I will become one of you"

Ragnos nodded pleased.

"Good choice young one, but you need to know that becoming a Sith is not something that happens in one day, it will take lots of patience and discipline"

"I'm ready, I will do anything to achieve my dream"

"Good answer, come forward apprentice"

Jaune did as he was ordered.

"Kneel"

Jaune kneeled ignoring the pain of his body.

"I Marka Ragnos recognize you as a Sith apprentice" and with that Jaune stood up once more.

"Was it necessary to kneel?"

Ragnos chuckled "You follow orders well, but I cannot teach you much here in the caves"

Jaune nodded.

"Yeah I also wouldn't like to stick around here for much longer"

"Jaune I am dead, but my spirit lingers on"

"OH!" Jaune said surprised at this fact.

"Your first test will be to take my presence with you, do you see that sarcophagus over there"

Jaune looked around until he found it.

"A part of my body is in there, when I died my body was cut into several part and spread all across the galaxy, this is but a fragment of my old body"

Jaune frowned at the mental image.

"Extend you hand Jaune"

Jaune nodded and did as he was ordered.

"Do you feel it?"

"Yes"

Jaune felt the presence, old and wise, terrifying and powerful.

"Pull"

Jaune did so and felt his mind being clouded with visions.

Stars, planets, spaceships and so many races.

Jaune fell to his knees gasping.

"Good work Jaune I am bound to you now, I will appear only when you need me to"

"Are you going to try to take over my body?" Jaune asked as he shook his head.

"No, I merely wish to see the rise of a Sith once more, I have waited in the darkness for so many millennia and now our time has come once more"

Jaune turned to look at the other two figures.

The cloaked one was looking at him, while the bald one was facing the direction he had been originally.

"What about them?"

"One is not but a holocron, a simple recording of teachings"

"Like a hologram"

"Precisely"

"And the other"

"He is like me, a sith bound to the real world with an anchor, but I do not know what is his anchor"

"Should I do what I did with you?"

Ragnos chuckled "I did most of the work boy, but yes bring him, knowledge from his shall prove… useful"

Jaune nodded and walked to the cloaked figure.

"Hi…" he waved lamely at it

The figure didn't respond.

"Err... Where is your anchor… to the real world?"

The figure moved a ghostly finger towards a dark corner of the room.

Jaune nodded and walked towards it.

His face twisted in confusion as he stared into a destroyed robe and a shattered white mask.

"All right then, do you think you can help me… uh"

"Marka Ragnos, but Master will suffice" The ghost said as he appeared next to him.

Jaune nodded and extended his arm, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He pulled with the force at the clothes but this time the experience was different.

His head was assaulted with flashes of a destroyed planet, thousands screaming in pain.

CONSUME

The people screaming in agony as their entire world was consumed.

HUNGER

It hurt, so many dead.

CONSUME  
Jaune fell to his knees, his consciousness fading.

HUNGER

"ENOUGH!" Marka Ragnos screamed, taking Jaune out of the trance.

He was gasping for air as he looked around the cloaked figure had disappeared.

"You" a voice said behind him.

The voice sounded hollow, echo like, Jaune knew who that was.

Jaune stood up and glared at the sith.

"What the hell was that?"

"Pain, hunger, madness the curse I had to go through for all my life, an insanity caused by one woman as she burned a planet to nothingness"

"Impossible no one can just destroy a planet!" Jaune shouted in disbelief.

"Your primitive mind may not comprehend it but outside, in the civilized galaxy, the destruction of a planet is not an impossibility"

Marka Ragnos shook his head "Much changed with the galaxy since my absence"

"Indeed it has and I do not doubt that it has changed even more since my absence"

"Your name what is it, for you to be put in my resting place must mean that you are some powerful sith Lord"

The cloaked figure stood silent for a moment.

"My name is Darth Nihilus, I once was the most feared Sith Lord in all the galaxy, I hunted down and killed the Jedi to near extinction, cursed with pain and hunger that could not be satiated, consumed by it and now I have been freed of it"

Marka Ragnos nodded, impressed by his backstory, he knew it was true thanks to the assault on Jaune's mind.

Jaune turned to look at Ragnos.

"What now?"

"Now we leave these retched caves, use the force and look for the wait outside"

Jaune nodded and was about to leave when the ghost of Nihilus stopped him.

"You cannot leave without the holocron"

Jaune frowned as he looked back at the last figure.

"Why, are you guys not enough to teach me your ways?"

"Foolish boy, what if he knows way more than we do, or knows of an ancient technique that we do not know in our time, a sith must hunger for power and power must be learned"

"Yeah that makes sense I am sorry"

Jaune returned and grabbed the holocron, it immediately closed and turned back to its original pyramid shaped form.

With the thing safely placed in his pocket Jaune turned to the darkness of the cave.

"Here goes nothing" Jaune said as he walked back into the darkness.

But this time it was different.

Jaune could see.

But not through his eyes, but rather through the force.

He could feel the darkness of the two beings inside.

Waiting.

Watching.

Jaune shuddered as he walked.

Before he ventured deeper into the cave he felt something pulling at him.

He turned towards where he felt the pull and to his surprise a small ray of sunlight penetrated the darkness.

Jaune ran towards it and started to dig his way out.

"Jaune, stand back" Ragnos voice said in Jaune's head

"What? This is my way out!"

"I do not deny that Jaune, but your method is long and pathetic to a Sith Lord, you shall use a technique called Force push"

"Pathetic!"

"Yes, a Sith does not use his hands for simple things, a sith bends the Force to his will and uses as a tool for whatever need he has" the echo like voice of Nihilus said in his head.

Jaune let out a sigh

"How do I do this technique?"

* * *

"Jaune!" a scream echoed to the woods.

Janet, Jaune's older sister was looking for him.

"This isn't funny Jaune! Mom is really worried and you know how she gets when she's like that!"

No answer came, making her frown.

"Stupid Jaune" she muttered under her breath.

Her little brother was once more giving her trouble, it had been cute when he was little.

Oops clumsy Jaune spilled something better help clean up.

But as the years progressed, his mistakes progressed with him.

"Ugh Jaune, when I get my hands on you I'm going to strangle…"

A loud explosion was heard from a lone mountain nearby.

"…you"

That had not been natural, there were no volcanos in the area, so what had caused it?

Janet had no time to wander.

She heard a growl behind her, she didn't need to turn around to know what it was.

Grimm.

Amber ran as fast as she could, the footsteps of the beast behind her getting closer and closer.

She was not like her father.

She was no hunter.

What could she do?!

She tripped on a rock and fell to the ground.

Janet let out a whimper as she turned to look around.

A Beowulf stared at her.

His red lifeless eyes staring deep into her soul.

Had it killed Jaune too, she wondered.

She had been too late.

"I'm sorry Jaune…" she whispered to herself and closed her eyes refusing to watch the beast that was approaching her.

But the blow never came, instead she heard the creature howl in pain.

She looked up to see the beast trashing around in the ground as an unseen force tore him from the inside out.

Janet gasped as the grim started to deteriorate before her very eyes.

The fur started to fall, the bone mask started to crack and turn into dust.

With one las pined whimper the beast fell down to the ground.

Black smoke started to emit from its corpse.

"Are you all right?" a very familiar voice said.

Janet turned around to see her little brother, covered in dirt and dried up blood.

She ran to him and tackled him into a hug.

"Jaune you're ok" she said relieved.

Jaune returned the hug, but his eyes where focused on the Grim, he had killed a Grim.

He hadn't even touched it.

Force Drain, Darth Nihilus had called it.

His broken arm and ribs where healed, in a matter of seconds.

He looked down at his hand and smiled.

"Jaune, why did you come here alone do you have any idea how worried mom and me where?!" Janet said as she glared at her brother.

But his eyes where focused on the disappearing Grim.

"It's taking longer than usual" Jaune muttered.

"Maybe it's because it died differently but I wouldn't know I'm no hunter and don't you dare try to change the subject, look at you all covered in blood and dirt what where you doing, you're lucky the Grim just fell dead and…"

"I killed him, it didn't die by randomly" Jaune said with a small sigh.

Janet didn't believe him.

"Sure Jaune and I strangled an Ursa with my bare hands"

Jaune said nothing and simply raised his hand towards a rock with a flick of his fingers the rock moved towards him.

Do to Jaune's inexperience the rock hit him square in the chest.

He groaned a little but by the look on his sister's face he knew that she was starting to believe him.

"Is that your semblance?"

"You could say that" Jaune said with a shrug.

Janet frowned but shook her head.

"Let's head back home, I'm going to tell mom on you and tomorrow there will be hell to pay Jaune"

Jaune smiled sadly.

Good thing I won't be here tomorrow then, he thought.

He took one last look at the forest and shook his head.

Jaune had a lot of things to do, he just hopped he didn't pass out do to exhaustion.

Unknown to him two powerful beings where having a conversation in his head.

"He shows potential" Marka Ragnos said to his sith companion.

"He thinks he can be a hero, he wants to use the Force to help others not himself, that is no sith" Nihilus said in a growl.

"Patience, soon he will learn just how cruel and unfair the world truly is and when that happens he will have to take matters into his own hands"

"Pain gives a Sith clarity hatred gives them direction"

"Yes, but for now we will lay dormant, teaching him only the basics of the force and when he falls into the pit of hatred that all sith fall eventually, we will teach him true power"

Nihilus nodded.

Ragnos stared at him in curiosity.

"Tell me sith, why will you help train the young man if you don't think he has the potential to become a true sith?"

"He was just like me once, before a terrible catastrophe fell upon me, I just wonder what catastrophe will turn him into a monster like me or if he will be strong enough to overcome it"

"A study of a being similar to you, I get it"

Ragnos disappeared into the depths of Jaune's mind waiting for the time of training Nihilus on the other hand remained.

Jaune was scared, sad and exited at the same time.

He was leaving everything and everyone behind to follow his dream.

Nihilus remained quiet in Jaune's mind.

The first seed of the Sith was planted in Jaune's mind.

Fear.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Quick disclaimer, this story was inspired by jankmaster98's story "Star Wars: Knights of Remnant" I highly recommend you read that story as well, it's a nice story if Jaune studied with a Jedi holocron.**

 **This story will follow the other part of the spectrum, the more violent and mean-spirited side of things.**

 **Jaune of course will still be Jaune but thanks to the two beings in his mind he will start to see things in a different light.**

 **And I know that I will get stuff wrong, I just played KOTOR 2 and read some of Star Wars Legends, but I am by no means an expert. So if you find some inconsistencies with the Star Wars Lore feel free to call me out on it.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Force shall set me free

Chapter 2

Jaune hated planes.

Scratch that.

He hated all flying things.

He hated birds, he hated dragons and he most importantly he hated the thing he was flying in.

"Keep it down, keep it down…COUGH… oh no, I just tasted my own breakfast"

Jaune was currently in the bullhead that was going to take him to Beacon.

The nervousness of going to Beacon, added with his rather weak resistance to flight where giving Jaune a very hard time.

"Oh here it comes…" just when he felt the bile going up his throat something forced it down.

Jaune gasped in pain as his insides burned.

"It is pathetic for me to see you like this apprentice, a Sith has both control of his surroundings and himself, do not fall to the weakness of the body and remember to always fight nature itself"

Marka Ragnos boomed inside his head.

Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Sorry master" he muttered under his breath.

"Do not be sorry, be better"

And with that the ancient Sith lord went quiet once more.

Jaune shook his head a little and looked around.

No one paid him any attention.

"Good thing too, I would have embarrassed myself" Jaune said and let out a sigh of relief when the ship landed.

As he walked outside he was fascinated by the Force around him.

All this people.

He could feel them, their emotions.

Fear and anxiety reigned supreme in this area, at least he was not the only one who was slightly nervous.

Jaune walked slowly letting all of this in.

This new way of feeling things was something that he would have to get used to, right now he felt overwhelmed and confused.

So many people, so many emotions.

Gibberish would be a close word to describe it, he could feel them and see them but he could not pinpoint to who belonged the emotions.

So he waited for most people to walk away, hoping that his pounding headache would lessen.

Jaune looked around the field and found a lone figured kneeling in the ground.

Curious he walked next to the figure and looked down on it

"Hello!"

The face of a young (cute) girl stared up at him in shock.

"…hi"

"Sooo do you normally stay on the ground or?" he started awkwardly.

The girl blushed and shook her head quickly.

"No, no I was just recovering…"

"Recovering?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

The girl pulled her hood over her head.

"Yeah… from the explosion"

"The explosion?"

"The dust explosion"

"Oh… I see"

"…."

Poor girl, Jaune thought so he decided to save her with his mazing socializing skills.

"So what's your name?"

"M-me?"

Jaune nodded and smiled.

"Ruby"

Inside of him something stirred.

Jaune paid no mind to it and continued with his conversation.

"Name's Jaune" he said.

Jaune would usually add more to his introduction but the stirring had grown for some reason and he was getting increasingly worried.

"…So I got this" Ruby said and pulled out a giant weapon.

Nihilus watched with interest at the small silver eyed girl.

His apprentice was talking about weapons or something mundane like that.

Flashy, noisy and utterly useless in a real combat.

A true Sith only relied on the force, even a lightsaber became obsolete when you bended the force to your every will.

"The boy needs a weapon" Markos said as he emerged from the depths of Jaune's mind.

"A Kyber crystal would be required in order to build a functioning lightsaber and this planet does not have the technology for space travel" Nihilus replied with disinterest.

"Indeed, but I have found a replacement for the Kyber crystals, the essence that the natives of this planet call dust, the red one to be precise"

Nihilus shadowy figure didn't move.

"A true sith makes a Kyber crystal bleed by pouring all of his hate and negative emotions into the crystal"

"Attachment to the ways of old halt progress, it was your inability to adapt that led you to become nothing more than a wound in the force, a devourer without purpose"

Nihilus didn't respond.

Marka Ragnos continued when he noticed his companion's silence.

"I invented the ways of old, I will adapt them for this new world"

"You are creating no Sith, rather a Dark side user" Nihilus finally spat out.

Ragnos smirked.

"And that is where you are mistaken, he will grow, small steps and conflicting emotions will ensure his rise as a Sith lord"

"We will see, train him in the ways of the lightsaber if you wish but I demand to train him in the ways of the Force"

"I will grant your wish, only because I am interested in seeing what you will teach, but now our priority is that he acquires a red dust crystal"

Nihilus hummed in agreement and went back to observing Jaune's actions.

Emotions of happiness and curiosity filled the boy as he conversed with the peppy young girl.

Lies of happy future

Jaune tried his hardest to fall asleep but the whispers in his head kept nagging at him.

It was very deep into the night when a voice finally silenced them.

"Jaune is time"

The voice was of his master, Marka Ragnos.

"What were those whispers, I thought I was going insane" Jaune replied as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

Ragnos chuckled "The thoughts and ideas of your fellow humans, you hear them as whispers because you do not focus on them, but that will be expanded upon in our first lesson, now my apprentice you need to find a red dust crystal"

Jaune frowned.

"Dust, why would you… I mean we, need it for?"

"Your weapon Jaune, that is no weapon worthy of a Sith"

Jaune felt a little insulted but didn't comment on it.

He knew his weapon was garbage compared to the one of his companions.

The scythe of Ruby was an example, it converted into a gun and it was extremely versatile.

His shield was also not much to look at.

"I will see what I can do, as soon as I can head into the city I will…"

"Tonight Jaune"

Jaune frowned.

"Where the hell would I find dust at this hour, in my school no less?"

"Ah but you know who has dust, you talked to someone who gave you information"

Ruby did mention something of dust, he was not aware of who it belonged to but he was sure he could find it.

"I remember"

"Indeed you do, listen to the force and you will find what you seek"

Ragnos went silent again and the whispers returned.

"Red dust" Jaune said quietly as he stood up.

Jaune breathed deeply and focused.

He focused on the red dust crystal.

Slowly but surely the whispers faded and he started to see the path he had to follow.

Just like before he felt the pull of the force towards another room.

He avoided the people inspecting the halls and waited patiently for the cameras to turn so that he would not be noticed.

Jaune breathed slowly as he arrived at the lockers, he knew it was here.

He swallowed as he started to search the lockers for the artifact.

Jaune stopped at a particularly large locker and smiled he had it.

"How do I…"

Jaune said as he studied the lock.

He extended his hand and focused on the door.

With a small flick of his wrist the door opened for him.

Jaune smiled widely.

"That was cool"

Jaune started to search inside of the locker and he soon enough found what he was looking for.

A shining red dust Crystal.

Jaune felt bad about stealing from this person so he reached into his pocket and left a crumbled Lien inside hoping it would cover for the crystal.

Satisfied he turned around and closed the locker.

"Good Jaune, now find some metal your Lightsaber is almost complete"

Jaune nodded and exited the room quickly.

The force guiding him.

Ruby yawned as she woke up from her sleep.

That had been a rough night.

Sleeping on the floor was not something that appealed much to her.

But she bolted from the ground when she remembered what day was today.

"INITIATION DAY!"

"SHUT UP, some people are still trying to sleep!" the mean white haired girl yelled at her.

"Sorry" she muttered under her breath.

She looked around and to her surprise Jaune was awake.

'Should I go talk to him?' she asked herself.

They were friends…right?

She didn't know for sure but.

Yang said to trust her instincts and that was what she was going to do!

"…hi" Ruby said in a small voice, a small blush firming on her cheeks.

Jaune snapped out of his trance and looked up to her.

"Oh hello there Ruby, good morning" Jaune said as he put something on his belt.

"What was that?" Ruby asked with curiosity.

Jaune blinked and looked down at his belt.

"Oh that, it's… it's my secret weapon, I thought I left it back home but its here with me… I am so relieved hehe…" Jaune said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh that is fantastic Jaune! Can I see it?" Ruby asked oblivious to Jaune's slightly panicked look.

"It's...not really safe for using here, but I promise I will show it to you today"

"Oh at the initiation! Awesome I look forward to seeing it, see ya later Jaune I think I heard my sister wake up"

Jaune let out a sigh.

"I messed up"

 **A/N: Small chapter I know, but I didn't want to go into the initiation without explaining how Jaune got a Lightsaber.**

 **And yes Jaune will use his lightsaber, I feel that without it a Sith lacks their very familiar rage. Loosing themselves in battle and then cutting their enemies in half is their motto.**

 **Also I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and offered their ideas, I really appreciate it.**

 **Now addressing what type of Sith Jaune will be, I am still undecided but I think he will be more Force focused thanks to Ragnos, Nihilus and Bane, all of them powerful force users (Star Wars legends Bane moved a moon out of orbit).**

 **Thank you for reading, I will see you on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Force shall set me free**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Jaune found himself lost for words when he landed on the ground.

To his immense surprise instead of the sure dead caused by his head exploding into a million pieces against the floor, he had found himself stuck in a tree thanks to a mysterious weapon.

After he managed to get himself free, Jaune wondered around waiting to see what this woods had in store for him.

Thanks to the force he could feel a malevolent presence getting near him.

The presence was hollow, with no other emotion other than hunger.

He had felt that before, in the forest when his sister was about to be attacked.

Jaune felt one of them get near him.

He could almost picture him, its snout dripping drool at the idea of devouring the young man before him.

As if by instinct he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, the Force echoing around him and the presence that was nearing became clearer.

It was Beowulf, a small one at that.

He could feel it getting closer by the second.

The Grimm was now almost on him.

With a quick movement he took out his weapon.

The weapon that his ancestors had used for generations, it gave him some sort of hope.

That maybe he wouldn't disappoint those close to him despite of what all the other people said.

But as he felt the presence get closer to him, the whispers in his mind started to engulf him.

"Jaune that weapon will not do"

Jaune gritted his teeth.

"I do not know how to use…"

"You learn from pain and fear, if you do not struggle you do not grow, work with the weapon of the Sith"

Jaune shook his head.

"But…"

A sharp pain on his chest stopped him, his lungs where being crushed, he couldn't breathe.

"Boy" the voice of Nihilus echoed in his head.

Jaune struggled to remain standing.

"Fight" was the only thing it said before the pain in his lungs disappeared.

Jaune closed his eyes and put his sword back in place, terrified of the monster inside of him.

Fear made his hand tremble as he reached for the unknown weapon.

He could hear the creature closing in, feel its hunger.

Jaune opened his eyes and came face to face with a Beowulf.

Its snout dripping drool as it started to circle him.

Just like in his vision he realized astonished.

Jaune gulped as his eyes followed the beast, he did not know how to use the weapon, he only knew how to activate it, but he knew he had to, he refused to die here.

His pride would not allow it.

Jaune activated the sith weapon.

A light saber.

Red like blood.

The grimm jumped back confused at the weapon before him, but it didn't take long for him to smell the fear in the boy, its instincts overwhelmed the creature and he attacked.

So the Beowulf jumped and attacked Jaune.

Without any experience with the weapon, Jaune brought down the weapon clumsily on the beast at the same time that the Beowulf clawed at his side.

Jaune gasped as his side was torn and blood spilled out of him, but to his immense surprise the Beowulf howled as he was sliced in half, both halves of the creature falling next to Jaune.

Jaune looked down at his defeated foe and then back at his weapon.

Powerful was the first word that came to mind, dangerous was the other one.

He turned it off and looked down at himself.

Blood dripped from the wound and his armor had been torn, but it mattered little right now, he had to keep going.

Just as he was about to move from the place Jaune felt another presence behind him, this was the one of a human, a kind and gentle one.

Jaune turned around and saw the red haired girl from before.

'From the cereal!' he thought with a happy smile.

"Hello, that was impressive! Your weapon is very unique" she said as she sheathed her weapon.

'Oh, so it was hers!" Jaune thought.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"You really think so? Thanks, by the way my name is Jaune, I think I didn't say it this morning, thanks for saving me"

"Do now worry Jaune, Weiss said my name already but I want to present myself properly, hello I am Pyrrha" She said as she extended her arm which Jaune quickly shook.

"By the way have you encountered anyone besides myself?" she asked.

"Not really unless we are counting the Beowulf"

A small tinkle appeared on her eyes.

"Well I guess that makes us partners then"

* * *

Nihilus watched the encounter with disinterest as the boy spoke with the woman in the middle of the woods, something about Aura.

The boy's form was off, was the first thought that came to mind.

He hesitated and got hurt.

A minor scratch that was certain, but he got hit by a pathetic creature that in the right circumstances wouldn't even have gotten close to hurt him.

"Pathetic" he muttered under his breath.

"So you saw the boy's little skirmish" Ragnos said as he materialized

"Of course I did" Nihilus replied annoyed.

"He should have been able to handle that without fault and yet he failed to do even that simple thing" he said to which Ragnos simply nodded.

"Yes, I also was disappointed in the boy but it was to be expected it was his first time with the weapon"

"Excusing him does not make him less of a failure Ragnos"

"Forcing him to act one way does not help either, your little stunt could have caused the student his life"

Nihilus snorted.

"Things have changed since your time Ragnos, a master commands and the apprentice obeys, with time he will resent the Master and he will stray from his path, then the master will confront him and only if he finds him worthy we will be ready to ascend to teach others in his way, if the master does not die in the process of course"

"Did your master teach you this way?"

"No, this is my belief, the Witch that trained was… unorthodox in her view of the Force"

"Did any of your apprentices turned out to be worthy?" Ragnos asked with a smirk.

"She failed, succumbed to the lies of a Monster" was the only answer the Lord of Hunger gave him, Ragnos wondered what he meant by monster but decided it was not the time to question the Lord of Hunger.

"Then we will be using my way of teaching, punishment at failure, he got hurt by you and the beast, which to me is enough punishment"

Nihilus remained silent for a moment before an idea came to his mind.

"This creatures they are attracted to souls, right?"

"From what I have gathered from my apprentice's mind, yes"

Nihilus nodded "I shall punish the boy as well but I will also be blessing him"

Ragnos nodded "I can tell what you want to do, I agree with this"

Nihilus smiled under the mask.

"Amplifying the strength of his soul could be permanent"

"So he would always be hunted by these creatures"

"Never able to rest"

"Never able to be at peace until he is strong enough"

"And when he is strong enough…"

"He will know that peace is a lie"

"There is only passion"

"Through Passion I gain Strength"

"Through Strength I gain Power"

"Through Power I gain Victory"

"Through Victory my chains are Broken"

"The Force shall free me"

The Sith code was said and the dark side of the force started to act.

Stretching Jaune's already large Aura to double its size.

"Fragile, it might shatter" Ragnos said calmly.

"It won't, I will fill the cracks with my own soul" Nihilus replied calmly.

"Your soul? Forgive but I don't believe that would be for the best, there might be some… undesired circumstances for both you and the Boy"

"My soul will heal, HE on the other hand will have to live with this and the consequences it carries"

Ragnos grunted in acknowledgement, still displeased with the idea knowing that things would become complicated… but it would be far better than the Soul shattering.

Nihilus ripped bits and pieces of his essence and placed it into Jaune, the once glowing gold soul, appeared cracked and the broken bits covered in black.

"The Sith are born from pain, so will he"

* * *

Jaune held his chest as he tried to stabilize himself.

Something felt different.

Ever since Pyrrha had activated his aura he had felt… off.

It was like an Ursa Major was crushing his chest.

Speaking of Grimm, to his surprise they had managed to defeat the giant scorpion while Ruby and the others killed the giant Nevermore.

He had been surprised by the ferocity displayed by the beast that they had to face.

It had been dead set on killing him.

At first he thought it might have been just his paranoia but when it ignored the attack of others and charged directly at him, Jaune knew there was something different.

Jaune was still tense, he could feel them.

Getting closer and closer, the Grimm where getting closer to them.

"Why would they…"

"This is your fault Jaune"

Jaune turned around surprised and saw Nihilus standing there in the open.

With a yelp he fell backwards.

"Are you all right Jaune?" Pyrrha called out standing right next to Jaune.

An illusion then.

"Y... Yeah I was just… I slipped…" he said hopping she would buy it.

She didn't, but nodded anyways, a small frown forming on her lips.

"If you say so"

Jaune turned to look at the woods.

"My fault?"

"The reason that they are coming here, your soul is attracting them or your aura as you call it"

"But how…"

"Look at them" Nihilus said as he pointed back at his classmates and more importantly Pyrrha, his partner and dare he say, friend.

"They are in danger because of you"

"…" Jaune said nothing as he tried to rationalize the information.

"They are attracted… to my soul"

"Yes"

Jaune breathed, there weren't many Grimm he could take them.

He didn't want anyone to get hurt, so he would just do this quickly.

No one would even notice.

Jaune turned around, all of them were busy congratulating Ruby or talking.

Jaune ran.

The faster he got to the woods, the faster he would kill them without anyone noticing.

Things didn't go his way.

The Grimm sprinted out of the woods and met him halfway.

He heard screams behind him.

Concerned filled Jaune.

He wouldn't let them get hurt.

All this time he had just being issuing orders from behind the front lines, the others doing most of the work.

He reached for his lightsaber and prepared himself.

Jaune heard a whisper from Ragnos coming from deep within his soul.

Rage.

Anger was the key, Jaune focused on the beasts ahead, he hated them, they had taken so much from the people of Remnant, so many had died.

Jaune screamed as he felt an explosion of energy go off inside of him.

He reached with the force and crushed the head of the first Grimm that got close to him.

Jaune brought down his lightsaber on the victims, no form or rhyme to his movements but now they were fueled by rage.

Blood flew everywhere and with the force he started to clear a path.

He felt as if everything was happening in slow motion.

His movements became more fluid, flesh and bone being cut like butter.

Jaune didn't stop until the last one was dead at his feet.

He had done it.

Jaune fell to his knees gasping for air, anger started to dissipate and pain enveloped his body.

"Good, good" Nihilus said as he materialized next to him, Jaune shivered as he looked at the figure.

He was inspecting the disappearing corpses.

"This beast will make good training for you, fight them every time you have the chance boy"

"Is the job of a huntsman to do so, for the rest of his life"

"So you plan on doing this until you die?"

Jaune nodded, the pain in his limbs refusing to diminish.

"Then we will have to work with your idea of accomplishment in life, but for now enjoy the glory of a battle won, learn from the lesson of today, I will see you once I deem that you are ready for my next lesson"

As Nihilus disappeared, Jaune heard footsteps from behind him.

"We didn't see them, we are so sorry!"

"What were you thinking going on your own!?"

"Are you all right Jaune?"

As the people next to him helped him up, Jaune was met with the frowning face of Glynda Goodwich and what was worse Director Ozpin, who looked at him curiously.

"Mr. Arc would you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

* * *

 **A/N: Rushed? Yes and I am deeply sorry for it, I am just so excited for next chapter and the training with both Sith Lords that it was hard to me to find a way to write this chapter without spoiling the next one or the ones to come.**

 **I would like to thank you all for the support and comments that I got for this story I really appreciate it.**

 **Now onto questions that I have gotten about the story:**

 **1\. Jaune's lightsaber: the process of building its pretty simple if you are knowledgeable enough and Kyber crystals and dust are more or less the same, now the process of making it "bleed" comes from the new Disney canon, more specifically Darth Vader's new comic run (very good in my opinion), this story is taking inspiration from both legends and the new canon.**

 **2\. Romance: I have no idea, I think it's not important at the moment in the story but it will surely come into place some time later in the story.**

 **3\. The rest of the universe: As implied in the first chapter, there is a big universe out there and the Sith from old have been trapped in the abandoned temple in Remnant for a long time, what has happened to the galaxy while they were gone?**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, see you next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The force shall set me free**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

" _Nihilus tell me something" Kreia told her apprentice as she stared at the fallen jedi before her, his life essence destroyed down to the molecular level, leaving a fading husk as the only reminder that a proud warrior once lived._

 _Kreia couldn't feel the force in the disappearing shell. A small smile formed on her lips._

" _How did it feel when you killed this jedi?" she asked the hooded figure behind her._

 _Nihilus looked at the fallen warrior and then back at his master. "I feel… nothing but hunger"_

 _Kreia cackled and with force lighting destroyed the fading husk "Come my apprentice, this power of yours may answer one of my life long questions"_

Jaune shook his head as this vision faded from his mind, Glynda stared at him curiously. "Are you all right Mr. Arc?" Jaune nodded quickly.

"Yeah I just have a headache for some reason" he said and Glynda nodded as they exited the elevator and entered Ozpin's office, she pressed a few buttons and motioned him to sit.

"After today's initiation I think is only normal that you feel slight strain, Ozpin will arrive shortly and once he finishes discussing with you whatever is that he wants to talk about, you will head to the main hall, the teams are going to be assigned" Glynda said quickly and handed him a glass of water.

"For your head" she said and walked back to the elevator "I need to make preparations for tomorrow's class, be ready Jaune"

Glynda disappeared and left Jaune alone to his thoughts as he waited for Ozpin.

Kreia, the name of Nihilus' master. She was pale and her eyes where withed out, her skin cracked, she looked more like a witch than anything else. "Life long questions?" Jaune muttered under his breath.

Nihilus whispered into his mind the answer "My master was consumed by an idea; the idea that the sith and the Jedi where wrong about the Force, she tried to instill onto me these ideas but I knew that she was flawed in her beliefs, nevertheless her teachings where not all in vain, the lessons she taught me were most useful, many lessons that will do you well in the future"

"Jedi?" Jaune muttered under his breath trying to make sense of what Nihilus had just said.

"Soon Jaune, your training will begin and your questions will be answered"

Before he could question his deceased master some more they were cut short as Jaune felt Ozpin approaching. Ozpin felt different in the force, as if many people where approaching him. "He is shattered" Ragnos whispered and Jaune brought a hand to his chin.

"Forgive me young man I was kept by a… situation downstairs, I see that you have already helped yourself to a glass of water" Ozpin said as he reclined in his chair smiling at the young man before him.

"Glynda gave it to me when I mentioned that my head was pounding"

"I am not surprised by that, today was a stressful day for all the people in this academy, believe me, but seeing as we still have one more event for this evening I want to get down to the point, explain to me how you killed the Beowulf without touching it"

Oh, that was it? He thought he was in big trouble for a second there. Jaune raised his hand and made the glass of water levitate in front of him, the glass shook and the water inside almost fell out, his control over the Force still weak.

"This is my… semblance I think, I can move things with the… my mind" Jaune corrected himself as he settled down the glass water, which made Ozpin hum.

"How do you do it?" Ozpin questions as he stared at him in the eyes.

"I just do" Jaune said awkwardly "I reach out and feel the objects around me, then I make them do what I want, is like I am using an invisible hand"

Ozpin nodded and stood up.

"Thank you Jaune, your semblance is certainly unique and I would like to see you use it to its fullest potential here at Beacon academy" Ozpin said as he gestured Jaune to follow him to the elevator. Jaune couldn't help but smile and nod.

"I won't let you down headmaster"

"I know you won't, now go to the main hall I bet your partner is waiting for you" Ozpin said as he pressed the button to the floor the boy needed to be. Jaune waved at him as the doors closed.

Once he left Ozpin looked back at the glass of water and picked it up. His semblance was not out of this world, he had seen impossible semblances used in battle throughout his years on this planet. But he had felt something was off, as if there had been something inside of him that was different from the other students.

His records where so good that they almost looked fake, but now that he had seen him in action he had to give the boy credit. He knew how to kill, he had stupidly charged at a pack of beowulfs on his own and managed to slay them all in a brutal fashion with his peculiar weapon.

He was looking forward to see how this new piece played in the battlefield of the fate of Remnant, with the addition of Ruby Rose and him there where truly some bizarre wild cards thrown into the mix.

He inspected the glass and noticed something, a crack.

A miniscule crack on the transparent glass, invisible from afar but if inspected closer it was definitely there.

Ozpin applied pressure and the crack grew in size, with a frown he settled it down and rubbed his temples.

He still had to name some teams that he hadn't foreseen, this would have to wait.

* * *

Jaune laid awake in his new bedroom, the thoughts about him being a leader still not leaving his mind, the whispers of the force around him unintelligible. His mind wasn't at peace.

He groaned and stood up, he moved silently in order to not wake up his new teammates. He quickly changed and decided to head out trying to find peace of mind.

He exited quickly and made his way towards the gardens hoping no one was there, as he walked through the empty halls Jaune felt the whispers of the force become more readable.

"Grimm" was the most common one followed quickly by "Fear".

He hated it, before he wanted to become a huntsman out of his selfish desire to be a hero, now he felt the crushing weight in his heart of what that implied. The people of remnant where always in fear of Grimm, their most selfless heroes dying in combat while the cowardly and the weak hid behind walls.

Jaune felt his breath start to accelerate, anger flowing through him, he felt the world spin around him as he made his way to a small clearing near the academy.

He dropped to his knees and without thinking he let out a powerful force blast through the air. Jaune snapped out of the dizziness and looked ahead.

Nihilus and Ragnos stood before him, waiting for him.

Jaune felt the need to bow and did so.

"Rise my apprentice, for today you no longer kneel before man nor beast, today you begin your new life as a Sith" Ragnos said.

"Yes my master"

"You seek peace of the mind but to a Sith that does not exist, soon you shall learn that peace leads to weakness and weakness leads to failure, your mind must always be sharp in the moment. Your passions and desires are your greatest strengths don't let quiet down, the force bends to your will when you do" Ragnos said as he hovered above him.

Jaune simply lowered his head and nodded, seeing logic in what his master said.

"Before we begin I am sure you have questions" Nihilus said, to which Jaune nodded once again.

"The vision I had today, it spoke of Jedi?"

Nihilus stared at him for a moment before he answered "The Jedi are our opposite you could say, they have stripped themselves of all emotion in order to obtain "peace" with the force, they preach of peace and yet they have hunted us down leading us to extinction based solely on the fact that we are different, they preach of love and yet they train their apprentices to not feel attachment to anyone, they preach of life while refusing to live it to the fullest, this is what they are a flawed mentally thinking that by giving their all to the world, the world in return will be at peace"

Jaune looked down to the ground and frowned "Sounds heroic to me"

"It does I am sure, but let me ask you one thing are the jedi not like the hunters from Remnant? Living only to protect others?" Ragnos questioned his apprentice to which Jaune quickly nodded.

"Yeah, that's the reason I wanted to become a huntsman to be a hero"

"And in all of the years that the hunters have existed, has the menace of the Grimm disappeared for a while"

"Well…. Not really"

"It has only increased, because giving your all and dying is what heroes do, do you want that? To live and die knowing that your acts of bravery only helped inspire more people to the same thing in order to repeat the cycle over and over again?"

"… no" Jaune replied quietly as he gripped his lightsaber tightly.

"Sometimes it takes something more than a hero to change the world Jaune and trust me you will change it, but you need to accept the price of doing so" Ragnos said as Nihilus nodded in agreement.

"Any more questions?"

"What did your master want Lord Nihilus? You said she believed that both Jedi and sith where wrong, so if both sides were wrong in her eyes, what was the side she believed in?"

"None, for she did not desire the good of others nor their suffering she merely wished to see the Force die"

Jaune pondered on this for a moment and let out a deep breath "I am ready"

Both of his masters disappeared, leaving Jaune alone in the middle of the field. Before he could question what was happening, a large blow to his side sent him flying into the air.

"You must feel with the force from where the next attack will come, deflect it with your lightsaber" a distorted voice said from inside his head, Jaune growled and prepared himself, reaching into the force trying to sense the world around him. But the whispers where still unreadable. Jaune was blasted backwards again by another force push.

Jaune felt himself getting more and more frustrated, his anger was towards himself for being so weak. He was not fit to be a Huntsman, he was not meant to be a hero, he was not even meant to be the leader of his team. And yet here he was fighting.

With an enraged yell he reached into the force and silenced the whispers. Jaune closed his eyes and waited.

"Left"

Jaune ignited his lightsaber and deflected the incoming strike.

"Above"

He twirled the weapon over his head and hoped to another place, his eyes still closed. Jaune repeated the process over and over again, his arms where feeling sore, his legs felt as if they would give out, but he would not be weak.

He needed to be stronger fom his family, friends and team. He wanted it, Jaune had hated feeling powerless against the bullies that had pushed him around all his life. He had hated feeling powerless when he met his first Grimm and he hated how all of Remnant was powerless before their common enemy and that they all had to cower and die to these dumb beasts.

But now he had power and he would die before giving it up.

Jaune deflected another attack and finally opened his eyes, the shattered moon was still shining above him and his masters had now appeared before him once more.

"Your form needs practice but that is to be expected, you will learn much from the holocron that you took from the sith tomb" Nihilus said.

Jaune nodded as sweat dripped down his face and his legs shook, exhaustion seeping in.

Ragnos scoffed at him "What a sore sight you make, reach into the force Jaune and sustain yourself"

"Sustain?"

"Yes my apprentice, for the Force bends to your will, it also means that it caters to you, use it to regain your strength"

Jaune concentrated and focused the force on his body, he felt as if he had poured himself a mix of a dozen pain killers with coffee all at once. He jumped in fright as he felt his body immediately feel as if he had slept for twelve hours.

"Good we can continue then" Nihilus said as he extended his hand towards Jaune, the young Arc frowned at his master not understanding what he was doing. Suddenly he felt as if someone was strangling him, he gasped and reached for his throat in order to swat away the invisible hand but it didn't work. His master finally released him and Jaune fell to the ground.

"Force choke, a common technique among sith, you can use this while your enemy is distracted or weak, otherwise it might not work only Sith Lords and very powerful force users can use this in the middle of a fight"

Jaune coughed and nodded "Got it"

"The Force Choke is the most basic of force attacks, you have already used another one before, Force Drain. You heal yourself by absorbing the very live essence of your enemies… and sometimes allies"

Jaune remembered how he had killed the Grimm back at home, he had reached with the force and pulled towards himself. Ragnos chuckled as he also extended both hands towards Jaune.

Jaune looked in awe as lightning was shot out of his masters fingertips and landed on the ground leaving it torched. "Is called Force Lightening, the opposite of Force Drain, you use the Force around you and inside you to destroy your enemies"

Jaune looked at his hands and then at him "How do I do it?"

"With trial and error, we will attack you once more, be ready Jaune" Ragnos said as they both disappeared from sight.

Jaune nodded but this time he didn't close his eyes, he trusted the force around him, he deflected the first attack and when he felt another force push coming to hurt him he used and attack of his own to dodge it.

The process repeated itself until dawn arrived, Jaune was beyond tired by this point his masters not giving him any time to tend to himself, the more tired he became the more the attacks increased.

Jaune dogged one, but didn't sense the other in time, pushing him into a nearby tree.

Jaune gasped as his aura cushioned the blow for him, but the attacks didn't stop, Jaune barely managed to deflect more force pushes when one of them blasted the lightsaber out of his hand.

Confused and worried Jaune reached into the force and released everything that he had and when the next attack came Jaune released lighting out of his hands to stop it.

Jaune fell to his knees amazed at what had just happened, the attacks had stopped and both of his masters where looking down on him.

"You have progressed how we have wished Jaune, leave to your classes, but know that this abilities you hold are only the basics of what a Sith can do" Ragnos said, Jaune looked down at his hand clenched it, not noticing how a small frown formed on Ragnos face.

"I won't let you down masters"

Jaune said as Ragnos and Nihilus faded into the depths of his consciousness and Jaune had time to heal himself.

Unknown to Jaune who was happily strolling his way back to his room now fully energized, the ancient Sith Lords where not quiet.

"You did something to him"

"Yes, I did"

"No one learns sith abilities that fast, you helped him"

"My soul is in the boy, he will find somethings to be… familiar"

"Nihilus… the boy will not survive if you keep trying to write yourself into him"

"I am not doing such a thing, he will be his own, I am just pushing him forward"

"Be careful Nihilus for you might kill our last link to the mortal realm"

"We do not live anymore Ragnos, you're deluded in thinking we are more than a shadow of what we once were, our existence is merely here to push the new sith forward and I would rather not have him die by pathetic beast and dumb ideals before he rises to power"

"It is more likely that he will die because of you meddling with his soul and if he does not die then we may have on our hands another wound in the force, so let this be my final and only warning, I know I am a shadow, but the proud Sith in me still lives, I will do anything to see the Sith back in power, if you do something to the boy I will banish you from his body"

"We shall see Ragnos, we shall see"

* * *

Jaune was incredible anxious as he walked to the arena, he was basically shivering in his boots. Cardin Winchester the big and bad beast of a man stood on the other side of the arena. He had handpicked Jaune to be his opponent.

Cardin smirked as he saw the skinny boy walk towards the arena, he would crush him in front of the entire class to show everyone who was boss.

"The Fight ends when one of the combatants Aura reaches critical levels, you can use your semblances, ready? ….BEGIN!" Glynda said as she brought out her notepad.

Cardin was the first to assault Jaune, striking him with his mace with a blow directed to his face. Jaune raised his shield in time and pushed Cardin off of him.

The red head tried another aproach but Jaune responded quickly with his shield not giving him anytime to attack, Cardin was pushed off to the side once more, but he had not being hit once, he scoffed at Jaune "Is that the best you got, only defense?"

Jaune said nothing as he took out his "steel" sword. He would not use a lightsaber on anyone here, they would die. Jaune blocked another attack and tried to stab Cardin.

His strike met air as Cardin sidestepped and punched Jaune in the face with all his might. Jaune recoiled back his aura absorbing most of the blow but the feeling of dizziness remained. Cardin saw this as his opening and landed blow after blow on the young knight making the crowd of students cheer at the turn of events.

Glynda shook her head in disappointment as she wrote down something on her note pad.

Pyrrha cringed when she saw her partner take a brutal beating and to think he had been doing so well the first few seconds of the fight.

Ruby on the other hand had her hands over her eyes, not wanting to see her friend get beat to a red pulp.

Cardin saw how Jaune's aura was almost depleted and prepared himself for the finishing blow. But before he could do that Jaune stood back up and punched Cardin in the face, making him take a step back.

"Still got fight in you?" Cardin said with a smirk still confident on his win, but Jaune didn't look amused, if anything he looked beyond angry. Cardin could have sworn he saw a hint of yellow in his eyes.

Cardin looked at the Aura levels and reassured himself that everything would be fine, he was almost at full level while he was bellow half. He just needed to finish this quickly.

Jaune raised his sword and dropped the shield, circling him like a mad beast, Cardin smiled "So I finally got the best out of you, good I would feel insulted if you didn't bring out you're a game"

Cardin leaped into the offensive again but Jaune was having none of it this time, with powerful blow to Cardin's mace he pushed him back and immediately started to strike him with his sword over and over again. Cardin grunted and pushed him off but by now he knew he had to improvise, he jumped into the air and brought the mace down on Jaune's head.

Jaune took it knowing it would hurt like hell but he didn't care, he had a plan. When the mace hit Jaune saw how his aura almost depleted but he managed to ram his sword in Cardin's gut making his aura drop low, not enough to end the fight but low enough.

Cardin gasped as he hit the ground, feeling frustrated he punched the ground and prepared himself again, but then he heard the sound of metal falling to the ground. Jaune had dropped his weapon. "HAHAHA giving up?!"

"Come and take your best shot if you really think that" Jaune said as he stood in middle of the arena waiting in controlled rage. Cardin wasted no time and dusted himself off rather quickly "Weak trash like you shouldn't be allowed to become hunters how are you supposed to be a hero when you're this pathetic?! I'll show you your place!" Cardin said as he prepared for the final blow, raising his mace high into the air.

Pyrrha gasped, Nora hugged nervously Ren squeezing the oxygen out of him,Ruby whimpered, Blake closed her eyes and Yang watched anxiously, their friend was about to pass out by Aura exhaustion.

But after a solid three seconds the mace didn't move, they could see Carding struggling to bring it down but it didn't move.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Semblances are allowed Cardin" Jaune said simply and raised his hand, no one understood until Cardin started to choke, he dropped his mace trying to swat away the invisible hand but just like Jaune a couple of hours prior it didn't work. Jaune dropped him to the ground and then with a powerful force blast made him crash into the ceiling. Jaune dropped him to the ground again and seeing as his Aura was almost depleted he stopped and looked at Glynda.

Glynda nodded "I admire your self-control Mr. Arc, but you couldn't save yourself until the las moment please try to not get distracted next time, and you Mr. Winchester you got overconfident and that is why you lost, will the next duo please walk to the Arena"

Jaune retrieved his sword and shield, sparing a glance at the defeated Cardin who was fuming at his defeat. Jaune almost felt sorry for the guy.

Almost.

He was met by a soul crushing hug from Nora who shook him in the air like a ragdoll.

"YEAHH! That's our leader! Giving JPRN its first victory!" Nora said as she squeezed him even harder. Jaune looked in desperation at his friends but Ren shrugged "Your turn" was all he said.

Pyrrha managed to get Nora off him and smiled at her partner "Good job"

Jaune managed a weak smile, his mind not on the praises that his team (and the approaching team RWBY) where giving him but on the first victory against someone who before he would have never even dreamed of defeating.

The force was growing louder around him, the voices all whispered at him eerily "Through victory my chains are broken"

* * *

"The force shall set me free" a robed figure finished on the other side of the galaxy. Whispers in the force where telling him the awakening of something ancient in the unknown regions, the shadow cackled at the thought as he discarded his robe on the desk next to him. Patience was something he had and his priorities lied here in the present. He would deal with this "anomaly" later, his focus was here on the senate.

"Chancellor Palpatine, we just wanted to confirm your assistance to the Opera show this evening"

"I will be there, as will be some friends of mine"

Sheev Palpatine had much ahead of him righty now, but when he ruled the galaxy and brought order to it he would try to find this anomaly with his new apprentice. It would make for great practice he supposed.

Darth Sidious looked down at the hidden lightsaber and smiled, it had been long since he had heard of thought of the old code. It's meaning still true to this day.

"The Force shall set me free" he said and cackled one last time.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the long wait I hope this chapter has been satisfactory so far. By popular request have some Palpatine, I love this guy but I didn't know how to add him to the story without making it feel force. So I said screw it he is alive and taking over the republic, so don't expect him to make a true appearance until much MUCH later on. I would like to thank you all for supporting this story, see you next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Force shall set me free**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Jaune sat in the empty training room covered head to toe in sweat, it was currently three in the morning and his nightly training session had ended. His masters wanted him to master the technics he had already acquired and to them something less than perfect was not to be accepted.

Nihilus pushed him to use force drain and force lightening while Ragnos demanded that he mastered the use of the force itself. But if there was something that both his teachers agreed in is that he needed to use the sith holocron to uncover its secrets, but the thing was that they both refused to give up their time of training, and he also couldn't skip classes so he needed to find time in between. He had postponed this long enough. With a tired sigh he made his way into the showers and started to clean himself. As the cold water fell down his body, Jaune started to move the water around with the force, creating a small river in the middle of the air, Jaune smiled at the sigh and felt a new found sense of purpose. If this was just the basics of the force he didn't just need to get more knowledge of the force, he wanted to get this knowledge.

He would go as far as to say that he hungered for it.

So he decided he wouldn't go back to his dorm today, he still had time left so he would try to uncover what the Sith Holocron had to say. Jaune finished his shower and made his way back quietly back to his room. No one was up yet and the cameras on the building where getting easier and easier to avoid as time went by. He opened the door as quietly as he could and walked inside his room.

Jaune searched through his things making sure he wasn't making any noise and after a few seconds of searching he found the small red pyramid locked away on a wooden box, Jaune looked at the eerie glow and felt the same feeling that he had felt when he had encountered the sith cave not so long ago.

"Let's see what you really are all about" Jaune said to himself as he exited his room unaware that Pyrrha had been awake.

She hear the door softly click and once it did she sat up, Pyrrha frowned at Jaune's empty bed and couldn't help but to shake her head. She had been aware of his nightly escaped since the very beginning, he was not exactly very subtle about the first few nights. But after some time, he started to become quieter and she sometimes didn't even feel when he returned back, as if he were a ghost.

"He's training" she muttered under breath as she returned to her pillow.

Jaune was rapidly becoming something far more than just a friend for Pyrrha and the more she observed him the more she realized that he was so much more than just a regular student of Beacon. At first she thought that maybe he just couldn't sleep, nightmares plaguing his dreams.

But when she put some real thought into it she realized that wasn't the case, Jaune was out training. Training to become better, because he didn't believe he was a good enough leader.

Guilt slowly creeped its way into Pyrrha's heart, she should have said something sooner, he was probably really worried if he was doing a good job or not.

Pyrrha yawned and decided that she would talk to him today, at a sensible time. Maybe they could even eat lunch together, all alone. The though brought a slight blush and a smile to the sleepy Pyrrha as she drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Jaune entered an empty classroom and kneeled next to the holocron and stared at it.

"How do I open this?" he asked himself as he toyed around with it for a second. He knew he had to use the force but did he try to open it by simply splitting it in half or was it more like puzzle that he had to solve.

Jaune brought a hand to his chin as he stared at the pyramid, he thought for a second, he had opened it before but memories of the cave where a little foggy.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and figured that he just needed to use the force on it. He reached out and focused only on the pyramid the echoes in the force growing stronger as he realized what he had to do. Little by little pieces started to move and the red glow grew brighter, Jaune smiled in satisfaction as he opened his eyes and saw the frowning face of an ancient Sith Lord.

"I'm Darth Bane, sith master and founder of the Rule of Two" the voice said, hollow and lifeless. But just by looking at his image Jaune knew that this man was beyond powerful. His face was riddled with scars and his armor looked broken and tattered, a testament to the battles he had fought.

Jaune raised his hand toward the holocron and moved it with the force towards the desk. Darth Bane was now in the middle of the room, the red light illuminating it.

"Lord Bane, I need your knowledge" Jaune said out loud wondering if this was how holocron worked. To his surprise Bane scoffed.

"True knowledge is found in battle, but the new Sith forgot this and built libraries in order to study the Dark side of the force, to me that knowledge is beyond useless! The search for true knowledge is in the heart of battle"

Jaune looked at him with curiosity "The Dark side of the force?"

"We the Sith use the Dark side of the force to fuel our power, we use our emotions, our ambition our anger to push ourselves forward in order to achieve our goals, the Sith of old tried to teach many of their apprentices this and yet they all failed, time and time again the Sith where at the brink of victory only to be thwarted by our very own people, it was the hunger for power that led to the defeat of Revan, if not for his apprentice he would have conquered the entire galaxy, if it wasn't for the betrayal of Visas Mars Nihilus would have devoured the last Jedi"

"Devoured?" Jaune said in surprise, but the red figure of Darth Bane didn't respond. Maybe the Sith Lord only answered stuff he thought it would be important to answer?

Jaune looked at the figure and remembered his introduction "Tell me more about the rule of two"

"The Sith have become nothing more than shadows, once powerful rulers that none dared to oppose, warlords who could consume entire planets with nothing but their power over the force reduced to another political group in the galaxy" Bane said as his face twisted into a displeased snarl "I searched for the Sith because I thought they were more, but when I found them I realized just how low they had fallen, it pained my very soul to see the foundations laid by Ragnos, Revan, Nihilus and Vitiate being misplaced by children playing at being teachers of the Dark side. I watched the demise of the Sith with glee and knew that in order for us to rise once more there had to be a change, we have to be selective in who we choose to become a Sith, dark side users are one thing but a full-fledged Sith is another thing entirely, so there can only be two, a master to hold the power and an apprentice to crave it, the master will amass all the knowledge found in all Sith artifacts and holocrons at his disposal while the apprentice will crave to become like the master, once the master thinks that he is ready he will teach the apprentice all that he knows and fueled by his own ambition and hunger for power the apprentice will strike the master, if he succeeds then he will search for an apprentice so that the cycle proceeds and each time the Sith get more and more perfect by each generation, but if the apprentice fails the master needs only to seek a new apprentice" Banes said making Jaune shiver.

The figure was silent once more and Jaune shook himself out of his surprise and looked at Bane and then at himself, Jaune knew he was just starting but when he heard the stories told by Bane he realized just how much more he needed to learn and the most glaring issue right now was his sloppiness with his weapon.

With a nod he turned to look at the holocron "I need to learn more about the lightsaber and how to use it" Jaune said as he pushed all the chairs aside except for the one where the holocron was.

"To wield a lightsaber is to wield a legacy of power, but merely waving it around is no good, a Sith must strike a fine balance between brutality and finesse, each form that I will teach you has to be used in specific types of encounters" Bane said and Jaune prepared himself once more for training.

* * *

Blake woke up with a gasp, a nightmare had awaken her from her dreams. With a groan she dropped back into bed and hoped she hadn't startled any of her teammates.

A quick look around denied this as Yang snored softly and Weiss and Ruby slept without a sound. Blake brought a hand to her eyes and fought the tears that threatened to form on her eyes.

"Adam… you piece of absolute…" she started to say, but never finished the sentence knowing that it wasn't really worth it. He was not worth it.

"Then why do I keep dreaming about him?" Blake asked herself as she wrapped her arms around her body. And not just him but also the White Fang, she dreamed that Adam led the white fang into Beacon and hunted her down.

It was slightly childish of her to dream of that she said to herself but she couldn't deny that the possibility of that happening had indeed crossed her mind more than once and now with the rumors of their presence in Beacon.

"This is all so stupid" she said to herself as she threw the covers to the side and grabbed her weapon from the desk. She needed to clear her mind right now so a nice walk through the campus would do her just fine. As she walked around she felt an odd sense of peace overwhelm her. This place was different.

Beacon truly was (and she hated herself for thinking of the pun) a beacon of hope for many people, herself included. She hadn't stayed for long but she was starting to cherish the place, it gave her hope for the future.

The empty hallways where illuminated by the faint glow of the moon, but she didn't need that much light to see, her Faunus heritage allowing her to see as clear as if it was day.

A faint buzzing sound reached her ears, one alien and foreign to her. Deciding that it would be best to investigate, Blake cautiously followed the sound, making sure her footsteps where faint. She approached one of the classrooms and found that it was half open, Blake frowned as she saw a red light emanating from the room.

She gently pushed the door just to see what was inside and to her surprise she found Jaune, wielding his trademark weapon. A lightsaber he had called it but what interested her the most was that he was imitating the movements and instruction of a hologram. She thought that technology was only found in Atlas and yet here it was, being used by one of the young students in Beacon.

Jaune stopped spinning his sword around to listen to instructions and then prepared himself, he charged forward and sliced down and out of nowhere he shot literal lightening out of his hand and into the lightsaber and used it again into and upwards trust the lightening crackling around him like a storm.

Blake gasped as the lightening the shot out in all directions, Jaune then deactivated his weapon. With a wave of his hand the image of the warrior disappeared. For moment Jaune stood still but before Blake could react he turned around and looked at her dead in the eye "Hello Blake"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi, sorry for the short chapter I want to finish clearing up Jaune's training before he gets into a real fight. Thank so much for the feedback! I really appreciate all the comments they help me out a lot and I would like to address some of the comments that I have received in no particular order. For example I have gotten some comments saying if Jaune will remain a hunter for long, and the answer to that would be a no. A Sith craves power and the thing with power is the more you have the more you see how other misused it and Jaune has shown in RWBY that he is displeased in the way Ozpin is handling things.**

 **Another common comment I have gotten is where I am placing this story, canon or legends. I would say that I'm in the middle, with Disney rewriting and re integrating old legends concepts back into canon I decided not to wait for them and cherry pick the aspects I think would work best for the story, in both canon (making the lightsaber "bleed") and Legends (KOTOR 2 and the old Sith Empire).**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Force Shall set me free**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Blake lowered her head in shame as Jaune approached her, she didn't know why but she felt the air around him suffocating and his eyes seemed to glow yellow in the dark. She wanted to apologize for spying on him but her words couldn't leave her throat for some reason, but to her surprise he simply placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Sorry if I woke you up, see you tomorrow" and left the room acting like nothing major had happened. Blake let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding in and tried to pinpoint a reason why she was so nervous. Her eyes wandered towards the floor and she managed to see with her heightened senses something so small and yet so telling. A scorched tile still emitting faint smoke, hidden away in the corner. Jaune had a bizarre aura, one that she did not understand and… it interested her.

* * *

"You should have killed her" Nihilus said making Jaune cringe, the spirits had been quiet as soon as Blake showed up and had remained that way the entire day, not even when he tried to reach them. Now that night was about to fall and he looked towards Vale they had made their presence known once again reminding Jaune that they do not fade.

"I couldn't just kill her, she is a friend" Jaune replied as he stared from his dorm towards the city, Ragnos was the next one to speak "A Sith has no friends, you can't give yourself the luxury of being weak. The fall of the Sith is not only found in their ambition but also in their inability to see threats right underneath their nose"

Jaune let out a sigh "She knows nothing"

"For now" Nihilus replied, his scowl could not be seen but it could definitely be felt. Jaune nodded "If it comes to that… I will deal with her" that seemed to be enough for the ancient Sith as they grew quiet once more. Jaune looked at Vale once again and made a choice cloaking his presence as his masters had taught him and he left Beacon. Vale was calling to him and the Force would not be denied, it was as if he was suffering from a disease that rendered him numb to any thought, only the calling of the force was present in his mind. It didn't take long for him to reach the city, but instead of comforting him it only made him feel the echoes in the force grow louder. Jaune didn't even notice that night had fallen, he had walked without a rest towards the docks as if possessed. Once he had reached his destination Jaune felt his senses come back to him and he looked around in confusion. Why was the force calling him to this place, there was nothing here.

"Nothing but rotten fish" he commented as he wrinkled his nose at the sight of dead sea creatures and then it hit him. The main docks where usually very well kept, meaning that he was somewhere near the outskirts of Vale and judging by the looks of it not many people ventured to this place. He felt sorrow, pain and fear approach him and so he hid himself beneath the boards of an old boat. A truck had arrived near the docks.

"You said that he would be here on time" a gruff voice said, Jaune felt hatred, avarice and lust coming from that one.

"He might have run into some issues" another voice said, this one emanated disinterest and greed. "But is really not a problem, as long as he comes to pick up the cargo"

There was a pause but then laughter followed "Do you mind if I… go play with the goods, you only need the organs after all don't you?"

"As long as the heart, lungs, liver and brain remain intact I quite frankly don't give a damn about what happens to the cargo" the other voice replied as he walked to the other side of the dock. Jaune felt his stomach do a flip when he reached with the force and found more people all tied up inside the truck that they had parked.

He couldn't leave them like that, that's not something a student of Beacon would do, he exited his hiding place alarming both thugs. They were not impressed by the young boy before them.

"Looks like you got yourself another pair of organs my friend, this one looks a bit pale but he will do" nw that he got a good look at them Jaune felt slight unease, one was a giant of a man almost doubling his size, his skin was covered in scars of battles fought and the shaven head made him look like he had just gotten out of prison, the other was a sharply dressed man with a large pistol on his hand and on the other there was a cane that the Force screamed at him that it was dangerous.

Jaune let out a sigh and prepared himself "Leave and I will not kill you"he said to them making the sharply dressed man shoot at his feet.

"You are in no position to make demand boy, beat him, but make sure that he does not die we need him alive"

The thug smiled as he made his way towards Jaune, but his smile faded when he saw Jaune snarl at him "The ones in the truck… they are just kids"

"Makes you sick doesn't it?" the man said with a twisted smile.

"No, it just makes me feel HATE!" Jaune screamed and blasted him with electricity making the thug scream in agony, he fell to his knees but Jaune didn't have time to finish him off.

The force told him to ignite his lightsaber and block and s he did. It melted the bullet that was fired his way making the man scoff "Fancy blade you got there"

Jaune didn't answer him but he did feel the arrival of many people and so had the other person "Thank the gods" was all that he said as he fired into the air drawing the attention of the approaching boat.

Jaune had no time to think what to do, he was grabbed by the neck by the thug who had recovered "You think you are funny you piece of sh…" the sharply dressed man took a step back as he saw the strongest man he knew be choked by an invisible hand, Jaune rubbed his neck and let out a sigh.

"I will give you that one you did catch me by surprise" Jaune said as he let go of the man's throat "But that really does not matter now does it?" Jaune said as he brought his lightsaber down. There was a flash of red followed by a scream that pierced the night, Jaune blocked another bullet that was fired his way and this time he reached with the force and crushed the weapon. The man prepared his cane and Jaune understood why it was dangerous, unlike the famous Roman this cane was no gun.

"Eat this you monster!" he said as he fired at him, Jaune felt the projectile and grabbed it mid air with the force making it levitate. Not knowing what it was he send it back towards him hitting square in the chest. He screamed in pain as acid corroded his body, eating away at his flesh and bone, normally Jaune would have been repulsed by the pain of other people but this… made him feel power.

"Going somewhere?" Jaune asked as the thought tried to limp away holding his stump, he looked back terrified as the shadow with the yellow eyes aproached him.

"Please have mercy!" he managed to yell out, Jaune shook his head "There is no mercy, not in my world" Jaune then cut his other arm and his legs savoring his pain. As the man screamed in bloody agony Jaune reached with the force and lifted him.

"Die like you lived… vermin" and with that Jaune cut him in half.

Satisfied with his work he turned to look at the other guy who was screaming for help, the boat had arrived and a dozen faunus descended. White Fang he realized "Please help me this man is going to kill me" he screamed as he held his chest in Faunus didn't help him but they did look at the cargo, one shot to the head and the human was no more leaving the docks with only Faunus and one Sith.

"We need not be enemies, we can pay you big money, you can go in peace"

"Peace… is a lie" Jaune said and he ignited his lightsaber once more, the Faunus shot at him but no bullet reached him, he held them with the force and dropped them to the ground. He was then charged by a moose faunus which he quickly cut in half.

"Retreat start the boat!" the leader yelle as they kept shooting at him to stall him, Jaune ket approaching them annoyed at the barrage of bullets, he felt the boat start to move and frowned. They would not get away he said to himself and with a bit of creativity he pulled the broken pieces of the dock from their place and launched them towards the boat, shaking it but not damaging it enough.

Jaune frowned and looked around and then he let out a cruel smile.

"WHAT THE HELL!" one Faunus managed to scream before they were hit by a container on the side of the boat sinking them almost immediately, the faunus tried to swim ashore but Jaune was waiting for them.

"There is only passion" he said as he raised his hands and fired electricity at the water making the Faunus scream as their muscles cramped and they started to lose control of their legs and arms "Through passion strength" Jaune continued as the Faunus started to die by the electricity their eyes popping like balloons tainting the water red "Through strength POWER" the lucky ones that didn't die by the bolts started to drown as the let out a silent scream under the water "Through power I gain Victory" he said as he lowered his hands and looked at the lucky one that managed to reach the shore he was badly burnt and he was missing half his arm and part of his face, Jaune assumed that he was launched here by the crash that he had caused "through victory my chains are broken" he said to him not caring about the stream of tears that was going down its face. With a final slash by his lightsaber he said into the night "The force shall set me free"

Jaune looked back at the truck and shook his head he would not be seen by them, the kids wouldnt understand the faint sound of sirens reached his ears and he let out a relieved sigh at least they would be in good hands. Jaune let out one last glance and found something, a young Faunus had survived. He looked young and scared Jaune grabbed him by the neck and made him walk towards him "Don't make me regret leaving you alive" and with that he dropped him leaving towards Beacon, the force enveloping him in the dark.

 **A/N: Hey there long time no see, as an apology have this short chapter, I really hope that you enjoyed it. See you soon!**


End file.
